EVANGELION and GODZILLA : worlds combine
by tiredlion623456
Summary: What if Shinji didn't cause the fourth impact but causeing him,asuka,rei,mari and the wunder into Godzilla's universe and when a new enemy appears they will have to work together for the fate of earth,
1. the portal

Evangelion and Godzilla:world's combine

Shinji can't believe what he has done bringing the fourth impact to action but something wasn't right

Shinji: Something's not right , the earth should start chaos and destruction what's going on?. Asuka watched as a hole start ripping through the sky. Asuka (A hole in the skies? That never happens.) On the wunder all crew member's were astonished of what's happening Misato: Ritsuko what's happening? Is it the fourth impact starting? Ritsuko: No captain it's something else. The portal was beginning to pull the wunder and eva's toward it . Misato: what's happening!? Ritsuko: it appears the it's a portal and it's dragging the Wunder and eva's toward's it! Misato: What!? Asuka! Mari! listen that's a portal and we're all getting sucked towards it! Asuka:It's doing what!? Mari:So it's not the fourth impact. sumrie: We're getting closer! Misato: Brace for impact! the Wunder and the eva's get sucked into the portal and then vanish.


	2. An alternete Earth?

Altenate earth ?

Shinji opened his eye's to see a bright blue sky all over. Shinji: What happened? Where am I?

He walked around to see himself across the scenery of the ocean but was no Lcl but blue water

Shinji: Did the spear's work? Has the earth turn back to normal?

He heard a groan and searched for where it was coming from and saw the wunder still in one piece on top of a hill seeing Sakura suzuhara on another hill close to him.

Shinji: Sakura! He ran towards her worried that she might be injured. Shinji: Sakura are you alright? Filled with concern in his voice.

Sakura started to stir an slowly opened her eye's seeing Shinji.

Sakura: S…Sh..Shinji? she started to say being dizzy during what happen.

Shinji: Thank goodness your alright! He sighed in relief.

Sakura : SHINJI! She yelled in a shocked voice upon seeing him during all that has happened .

Sakura started to back away from Shinji with scared intention's. Shinji: Sakura please calm down. He said trying to calm her down he tries to console her but she slap's his hands away.

Sakura: Shinji why didn't you listen to me in the first place? She said in a sad tone Shinji: I'm sorry but the spear worked it saved the world. Sakura looked around and started to feel joy in her life upon the scenery she seeing thinking it's just a crazy dream.

Sakura: You did it Shinji. She said in a happy tone You really did it.

Shinji just smiled upon seeing Sakura smiling .

Shinji: We should go wake the other's even if they beat me up. He said flatly as Sakura just giggled .


	3. Meeting new friends

Meeting new friends

Sakura and Shinji come across the wunder preparing for the worst for Shinji.

They found Misato unconscious on the ground. Shinji started to shake her gently. Shinji: Misato hey Misato please wake up.

In side Misato's mind

Misato was drifting thinking about everything that happened.

Misato(Shinji…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about he spear's I still cared for you I wish I told what would happened.

_Misato! She started to hear a voice (Shinji ?)_

Misato woke up fast startling Shinji but also cause Shinji to sigh with relief.

Shinji: Misato I'm sorry I escaped the Wunder and almost killing you. he said with a concern voice

Misato just glared at the boy but inside she was glad he's alright

Misato: You almost caused the fourth impact and almost killed someone but I'm glad you're alright Shinji. She said in a warm voice

Shinji just stared with shock on his face processing what she just said.

Shinji: I'm you're alright as well Misato. He said in a happy tone.

Misato: It's captain to you. She said in a happy tone.

Both just laughed until Asuka came with a threatening glare that could turn someone to stone.

Shinji: A….Asuka .feeling a bit uneasy. Asuka: I still don't trust you about all this brat-Shinji but I have to say you did a right thing for once.

Shinji just look's down feeling uneasy about this place.

Sakura: Shinji what's wrong? Shinji: I don't think this is our world. All except Shinji: What!?

Asuka: What do you mean brat-Shinji?

Mari who came out with Sakura start hearing the conversation.

Mari: What's everyone talking about here?

Shinji: I'm saying this could be a different world. Everyone just froze staring at him with shock. Rei: You're saying this isnt our universe ? Shinji: yes i'm certain this place isn't our's the grass,the sky,and the water . It feel's different.

Maya: Captain look!

A helicopter came descending towards the crew. Misato: everyone be very cautious , we don't know if their Nerv .

a man come's with a soldier. Misato: I am Misato Katsuragi, captain of wille who are you? She said in a cautious tone.

Gyozen: I'm commander Gyozen of the M organization . Misato: Never heard of it. Gyozen: This is Ozaki one of my most fine soldier's. Ozaki: please to meet you. Gyozen stared at the ship feeling they're stranded. Gyozen: you look like you need some help. Misato stare's at the Wunder and spoke yeah we do. Gyozen: come with us.


	4. An angel attack's

In EDF Headquarters with the now repaired Gotengo with the Wunder being repaired by the watchful eye of Ritsuko.

Mari:This place is incredible! how and why did this been made? Rei: I'm too confused why you created such an incredible headquarter's. Gordon: For one reason kid,to combat monster's. Now the Wille crew was confused. Misato: Monster's like Angel's? Gordon: Angel's ? What the hell is an Angel in your world? Angel's in our world are beautiful people with wing's on their back's. Misato was about to say until The alarm set's off Misato: What's going on !? Gordon: An attack!

Asuka was running toward's the situation room as fast as she can. Sakura was talking to Shinji when the alarm set off. Sakura: What's going on? Shinji: I don't know but what ever it is, it's not good. In the situation room the whole Wille has arrived. Commander:Show us on the screen what's happening. The screen show's a giant white skeletal creature with a red sphere on it's chest. Commander: My god... what is that? Misato: That's an angel!you might need our Eva's Commander: Eva's Misato: Mechanical being's created to combat angel's Gordon:We could need these so called Eva's Mari: alright! time to kick some angel ass!


	5. IT's GODZILLA!

Maya: The Eva's are ready to launch in 3..2..1! Four Eva's jump out of the ground ready to face the angel . Asuka: hope you don't mess up Brat-Shinji . Shinji just grimaced as Asuka said that . Shinji(Asuka...I hope you'll forgive me soon.) Unit 02 fired at the angel but deflected them all with it's a.t field . Gordon: What happened? Misato: A.t field's . it's used as some kind of shield. Unit 01 then went at the angel in a hand to hand combat then ship's came out from nowhere shooting at Unit 01 Misato angry: Nerv! I should've Known they were here too! All wille prepare for combat! Gordon : all crew member's prepare the Gotengo!

The Gotengo came out to support Unit 01 at the angel as the military fought Nerv force's as an epic battle ensued ! Unit 02 took down 4 VTOL ship's with it's sword as unit 00 destroyed 2 ship's just then another Angel burst from the ground grappling unit 01 choking Shinji. Shinji: can't ... breathe! Mari shocked and angry piloted unit 08 toward's unit 01 Mari: Hang on Pup's ! I'm coming! Then in the situation room. Midori: Captain something's coming from the ocean at full speed! Misato: What! Ritsuko: We don't need another angel we already have 2 ! Gordon:No. Misato just stared in confusion. Misato: What do you mean no? Gordon: It ain't no goddamn angel. The ocean lit up of neon blue given attention to the Eva',s angel's and everyone. Asuka: What the hell's happening? Rei: The ocean is becoming brighter? but how? she said with shock in her voice. Asuka: Captain what's that another angel!? Gordon: No it's not an angel. all pilots: What! Then a blue beam burst through the sea destroying all the remaining VTOL ship's an kill's both angel's almost hitting unit 01 . Shinji: Whoa! Misato: What was that blast from? shocked as the pilot's. Gordon: Only one creature could cause that. Sakura: Creature? Gordon: Yes It's been our number one enemy that first attacked in 1954, the king of monster's. Asuka: King of monsters? The Ocean burst's revealing a gigantic reptilian creature with spine's on it's back **SHREOOOOOOOONNNNK!** Gordon: It's name's Godzilla as all Wille set their eye's upon it with shocked expression's as the creature called Godzilla gave out another terrifying roar. Godzilla: **SHREOOOOOOOONNNNK!**


	6. battle of the titan's

Disclaimer:Okay Godzilla finally appear's and this will be an all out battle hope you enjoy.

** BATTLE OF THE TITAN"S ** Godzilla: **SHREOOOOOOOONNNNK !** The King of the monster's let out as he glared at the four Eva's showing the fire in his animalistic yet intelligent yellow eye's. Shinji was the first to speak. Shinji: Godzilla? Ozaki: The most powerful and destructive thing that ever walked the earth. Asuka: I don't care what it is tell how to beat this thing! with an angry tone. Gordon: You can't he's to strong for your Eva's you must retreat! Shinji: We should listen to him Asuka. Asuka the glared at Shinji. Asuka: Shut it Brat-Shinji I'm not going anywhere without a fight! Asuka: Code 777, The beast! Unit 02 then went on all four's Gordon: what's the beats? Ritsuko: a mode that change's the Eva's physical speed and strength however change's the pilot drastically. Misato: Asuka stand down that's an order! Unit 02 the transformed into a somewhat feline manner roaring at it's opponent. Unit 02** : GROAHHH! **Godzilla:** SHREOOONK!** Unit 02 charged as Godzilla did the same but then the unthinkable the Wille crew will ever seen happened. Godzilla leaped to the air over Unit 02 and slam's his tail directly to it's head knocking it overboard. Asuka: aaargh ! she yelled in pain as Unit 02 crashed into a building . Shinji: Asuka ! Mari:Princess Rei: Pilot Shikinami ! all said at what happened in front of their eye's Misato(shocked at what happened) How did it do that!? Ritsuko: The beast should've beaten it in speed! how could it flank her so fast? Sakura: Incredible. was all she could say when Godzilla did that move. Mari: Alright bring it on you big gecko! She yelled as Unit 08 fired at Godzilla leaving smoke surrounding it. Mari: That ought a do it. She smirked. Then a burst of energy emerged from the smoke directly hitting Unit 08 in the chest causing it to crash into a building. Asuka: That's it! causing Unit 02 to charge toward's Godzilla and sink's it's Teeth onto Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla squeal's at the pressure done by Unit 02. Mari: We're winning! with a smirk as Godzilla sputtered particle's through his mouth until a great surge exploded from him and fling's Unit 02 off him. Mari: or not. Godzilla went straight toward's Unit 02 just until Unit 01 charged at it . Shinji :** Stay away from her !** he yelled as Unit 13 attack's Godzilla But then Godzilla take's the upper hand by sinking his jaw's onto Unit 13's neck forcefully giving Shinji great pain. Shinji: Ahhhhrhgh! As LcL start's dripping to the ground as Godzilla claw's through Unit 01's chest repeatingly destroying it's chest armor at the core. Rei Shocked and angered at what Godzilla is doing to Shinji make's Unit 00 charge at Godzilla from behind. Rei: Hang on Ikari! Just then Godzilla whipped his tail causing great impact at Unit 00 causing it to crash toward's the ground. Unit 01 was gravely injured as the crew watched in horror and remorse. Misato: Shinji... showing a hint of concern in her voice. Godzilla threw Unit 01 like a rag doll as the poor wounded Eva crashed into a series of buildings. Mari watched as Godzilla's spike's lit up again at Unit 13 Mari: Pup's ! Godzilla fired his beam directly at Unit 0 13"s core and speared right through the core destroying it greatly as Unit 13 stiffened then went motionless as Godzilla let loose a triumphant roar. Rei watched in remorse of what happened to unit 13 Rei: Ikari... showing tear's along with Asuka,Mari and Sakura. Ozaki: Godzilla's leaving to sea. Misato: prepare to salvage Eva's and check on Shinji. Watching Godzilla submerging into the ocean.


	7. Godzilla's history

Misato: How is he? Medic: He'll be out for 2 days Sakura sighed with great relief Misato: Thank you.

Misato: Gordon? in a creepy calm voice Gordon:Yeah? Misato: Mind to tell **what the heck was that thing!** she said in a loud voice that could cause anyone death. Gordon: Well since you want to know that thing that attacked your pilots was Godzilla. Mari: Whats his story cause let me tell you That lizard was tough. Rei: And why did you dubbed it the title king of the monsters? Gordon:Godzilla is the most powerful (as well as the most feared) of Earth's Kaiju. Godzilla lives beneath the ocean's waves, slumbering until he is called upon to face some fearsome threat. Although he defends the Earth from aliens, mutants, and other external threats, Godzilla has never included "humans" in the list of things he deliberately protects (despite that he later warms up to Masato and his team, and that Minilla, grown up as Godzilla, tolerates the team). To the contrary, it is often human folly that arouses Godzilla's ire. Because of this fact, the Global Defense Force considers Godzilla to be an extremely dangerous potential adversary. Godzilla uses his superheated atomic fire to destroy most threats from a distance, but has proved to be a fearsome hand-to-hand combatant, especially when he can bring his powerful tail into play. Godzilla's most mysterious ability may be his regenerative powers, which always heal his wounds, thus making him virtually indestructible Godzilla's identified by science so far: Godzilla I was first seen on Oto Island in 1954 and subsequently attacked Tokyo (Later killed by Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer). Godzilla II appeared in early 2012, and became the most well known of his kind (he later died in San Francisco of a nuclear meltdown). And Godzilla III was born around Masato's team and may be the least dangerous Gojiran, though he took over as Kaiju King after the death of his surrogate father . The group was amazed of what they heard. Asuka: How strong is he? wanting to learn more Rei: By the way. The group turns to Rei. Rei: I saw the look of it's eyes showing an emotion. Sakura: What type? Rei: Rage. Gordon: She's right Godzilla he is known, is no mere mortal dinosaur. There's something in those eyes of his...a fire that burns like a volcano, tempered by the cold malice of a tsunami, that speaks of something over worldly.  
>He may have taken my parents from me, but I feel no hatred towards the monster. People are simply ants to him, something either beneath his notice or the subject of his contempt. And strangely...I find myself thinking that perhaps we are not so underserving...has man not overstepped his boundaries, time and time again, simply for the sake of money, power and the blood of our enemies?<br>Godzilla may be here to punish us...I'm not a very religious man, but in an age where gods walk the earth, I can't help but feel like we are close to our own deliverance..."

GODZILLA is considered the most powerful animal on the planet, due to the incredible amount of raw energy contained in his body, not to mention his ferocious nature. "The King of the Monsters," as he is nicknamed, has time and again eluded the efforts of the JSDF, G-Force and the EDF (Earth Defense Force), proving to be nearly indestructible against almost any and all weaponry created by man.  
>There have been a total of 4 "Gojirans" known to science: the First, which appeared on Oto Island in 1954 and subsequently attacked Tokyo (later reduced to a skeleton by the Oxygen Destroyer compound created by the late Dr. Serizawa). The Second appeared less than a year after, and battled Anguirus in Osaka. This Godzilla has come to be the most well-known of the Gojirasaurus maximus family (this creature perished in Tokyo in 1995). The third Godzilla, and some say the final, was born on Solgell Island in 1975, and "inherited" the role of "Monster King" from his surrogate father. The Fourth monster was "born from the anger of the First, the power of the Second, the flesh of the Third, and made whole again by the Sin of Man," (quote - The Shobijin).<br>The EDF have declared Godzilla to be a "walking disaster," and also issued an official statement from the United Nations that Godzilla is only to be dealt with by the EDF, and only when absolutely necessary, due to the colossal loss of life that entails an enraged Gojiran . Rei: My goodness Gordon: I think we should rest tonight . Misato: He's right lets get some rest Misato: So he has a hatred towards us


End file.
